Alchemists of the Caribbean: Curse of the Philosopher's Stone
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: Full Metal Alchemist with Pirates of the Caribbean style! With a few changes but not too much. PS I am not good at summarizes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's your neighborhood friendly author here! Thanks for taking your time to check out my fic I hope you enjoy it! :) I own nothing!**

* * *

_Yo ho_

_Yo ho_

_Yo ho, a pirates life for me_

A little girl with blond hair and ocean-blue eyes wearing a light-blue dress, sang a pirate song while she stared at the ocean and the fog that surrounded the navy ship she was on. She continued to sing by herself ignorant to the world around her. She flinched and gasped when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and met face to face with doctor Marco.

"Quite, Missy. Cursed pirates sail these waters." Marco warned her as his eyes searched for something. "You don't want them to find us, do you?"

"Doctor Marco, that will be enough!" A stern voice called to doctor Marco.

Marco turned around and faced Captain James Northington. and the little girl's father. "But she was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates around here with this unnatural fog. Mark my words-"

"Considered them marked." He interrupted him. "On your way."

Marco grumbled something under his breath and walked away. He hid in a corner and took out the canteen of rum from under his jacket and took a quick sip before anyone sees him.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate. Especially an alchemist pirate." The little girl boldly said.

"Think again, Miss Rockbell." Northington took a step closer to her. "Violent and disorient creatures with no hope. I intend that to make sure that every creature that sails with a pirate brand gets what they deserve. A short drop and a sudden stop." He said coldly. "Especially those who use alchemy for their selfish and evil doings."

Winry Rockbell didn't understand. She looked back at Marco for an explanation.

Marco pretended that he had a rope tied on his neck and made it as though he was choking to death.

Winry gasped and stared in horror at Northington.

"Captain, I appreciate you're words, but I'm afraid of the way this could affect my daughter." Urey Rockbell cut in and stared worriedly at his daughter.

"My apologies, governor Rockbell." Northington bowed his head before leaving them alone.

"Actually I find it rather fascinating." Winry admitted with a smile. "Just like how I find auto mails fascinating."

"Yes, that's what concerns me." Her father admitted.

Winry was taught by her grandmother many things before she disappeared to become a mechanic for pirates with auto mails. She was taught how to be an excellent auto mail mechanic, but her father never really liked that.

He feared that Winry would become too fascinated with auto mails and alchemy pirates, that one day she will disappear to become one just like his mother did. Which is why he never lets her practice mechanism of auto mails.

Urey gave his daughter one more concerned glance before kissing her forehead and walking away to take care of some things.

Winry frowned and turned back to the view of the foggy ocean.

The fog started to ease up and she could see the waters better. She caught sight of an umbrella floating near the ship and stared at it. She followed the umbrella with her eyes until she caught sight of something more interesting. She saw a boy bleeding on top of a large piece of wood.

"Look, there's a boy, there's a boy! There's a boy bleeding on the water!" She called for help and pointed at the boy.

Sailors rushed to the side of the ship and looked at where she was pointing. Many gasped when they saw the poor thing floating near there ship.

"Man overboard! Pull him aboard!" Northington gave orders.

Sailors rushed to work fast to bring him to the ship. They brought him up and laid him on the floor.

Many gasped as they saw that the boy was bleeding heavily and missing his right arm and left leg.

"He's still breathing, but he'll die of blood loos if we don't get him help soon." Northington stated as he checked the boy's pulse.

"Oh my God..." A sailor whispered under his breath as his blood ran cold while he stared at something in the distance.

Sailors went to see what it is and they gasped when they saw a sinking ship on fire only a few feet away from them.

"What happened here?"

"Pirates!" Marco stated in horror. He rushed to the boy's side and attempted to stop the blood with his medical kit he brought.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." governor Rockbell said trying to convince himself more than others.

Northington was not going to take any chances. He quickly began to give orders to avoid staying around there for too long and prepare for battle.

Urey rushed to his daughter as he saw the boy get taken away to receive better medical attention. "Winry, I want your to accompany the boy when doctor Marco finishes treating him. He will be in your charge, take care of him." He looked at his daughter in the eye to see if she understood.

Winry nodded her head and ran over to where Marco was carrying the boy.

After ten minutes, Marco came out of his room while he cleaned the blood from his hand with a wt cloth. He had a sad expression on his face. He noticed Winry and sighed. "It's no good. The poor boy may have survived, but he will live on without his right arm and left leg."

"He could always get a good auto mails for replacement."

"It's not the same." He sighed. "What on earth did this pore soul did to deserve this?"

Winry frowned. She was starting to feel sorry for the boy. She built up courage and walked pass Marco o go inside.

The boy was changed into dry clothes that didn't fit him. His bandages were already soaked in blood while he was still unconscious.

Winry walked over to the bed he was laying on and stared at him.

His skin was pale thanks to the blood loss, but he seemed rather handsome for his age. He had short golden hair with bangs at the side of his face. He looked about her age only a little shorter.

He looked so helpless to Winry in this state. She extended her hand to move a hair from his face, but flinched when he suddenly woke up and caught her hand.

He was breathing harshly with a look of horror and fear in his eyes. "Al!"

"It's ok! You're safe." Winry tried to clam him down. "My name is Winry Rockbell."

"E-Edward Elric."

"I'm watching over you, Edward." She couldn't help but stare at his beautiful golden eyes.

Edward calmed down before he blacked out again.

Winry smiled sympathetically at him. She caught sight if something around his neck. She took it in her hand and saw a golden medallion with a transmutation circle and a skull in the middle. "Y-You're an alchemist pirate!" She gasped and stared at the medallion.

"Has he dais anything?" Northington entered the room.

Winry jumped and turned around while hiding the medallion behind her. "His name is Edward Elric, that's all I found out." She lied.

"Very well." Northington nodded his head before leaving.

Winry sighed in relief. _That was close!_ She gave Edward one last glance before leaving to go up deck. She went to a corner and looked at the medallion in her hands. She looked up to see a pirate ship with black sails and a pirate seal leaving. She steeped back as her eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

**I couldn't find anyone that would fit Northington so I'm gonna use him :/ Please review and tell me what you think!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews and I expect more :) enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

Winry woke up from a dream. A dream about the time she had first met Edward on her way to Port Royal. It had seem like so long ago, but it had only past five years since then. Now, she was a young lady of sixteen years.

She rose from her bed and tip-toed over to her window as to not make any noise to wake anybody in the mansion. She pushed the curtains back a little for her to take a peak outside. It was barely dawn.

Winry smiled and headed over to her walk-in closet. She dressed herself in long boy pants, big brown boots and a white long-sleeved dress shirt she stole from her father's closet. She tied her long blond hair in a high pony tail and placed on brown gloves.

After checking if anyone was awake yet, she tip-toed downstairs and exited the mansion quietly. She walked silently over to the fence and climbed it to the other side. She looked back at her mansion one more time before she speed over to town.

Winry had been doing this ever since she came to Port Royal. Dressing like a boy and sneaking out of her house to head to town so that she could learn auto mail mechanism from one of the best known auto mail mechanics in Amestris. Mr. Dominic. Her teacher and adviser.

Winry made it to his small shop in the lonliest part of town and entered. "Mr. Dominic, I'm here for my morning lessons!" She shouted out knowing that he was awake.

"Why the hell are you shouting at this hour, Winry?" Paninya walked out of her small room yawning. "I thought you weren't coming today."

"Good morning." She smiled. "Sorry of I woke you up. May I ask where Mr. Dominic is?"

"He's in the back cleaning his tools."

Winry raised an eyebrow. "Was he just with a customer? At this hour?"

"Yeah. Ed came back pretty late last night with his entire arm in pieces, so Dominic just finished a while ago with him." She explained.

"Edward?" Winry perked up. "He's returned from his travels? Has he said anything?"

Paninya hung her head and stared sympathetically at the floor. "He didn't find anything about his brother yet, but he plans on heading out again."

"Again? But he just got back." Winry frowned. She worried about him a lot.

Always leaving to search for his brother and only returning when he runs out of money or his auto mail needs to be repaired. Finding his brother was the only thing he ever really devoted himself to do. He never dies anything else.

"What about his arm? Why was it in pieces?"

"He said he didn't wanted to talk about it." Paninya shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, he's upstairs getting some rest before he departs again."

Winry sighed. "I suppose there's no stoping him, huh?"

"I don't think so."

Winry gave a worried look before going to the back of the shop where Dominic had finished cleaning his tools.

"I told you not to come anymore." Dominic scowled.

"But I-"

"You did excellent work on the legs of the servant that worked under your father. The rehabilitation went great for him and he hasn't complained at all. He's now ready to go back to work at your mansion."

"I-"

"I have already taught you everything I know." He turned to her. "You have already surpassed my skills. You don't need me to teach you anymore. Go home."

"Mr. Dominic, I can't." She sincerely said. "I feel like I haven't learned enough."

"About auto mails or your grandmother?"

Winry frowned and stared at the ground.

Dominic sighed. "I have nothing to teach you... But that doesn't mean you can't come here and practice on your skills. I'll keep an eye in you _just_to make sure you don't screw up."

Winry smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Dominic!"

Dominic awkwardly patted her back. "Don't think I'm doing this because your the given it's daughter."

Winry released him. "I know."

"You better leave though. I hear there is going to be an event this morning and I have a feeling your father and you are invited."

Winry looked out the window and gasped when she saw it was way passed sunrise. "I have to go!" She ran out of the shop and ran passed some people while making sure to hide her face.

She made it to her mansion and climbed the fence. The second her feet his the ground, she bolted towards the back of her mansion to reach her room. She climbed a tree next to her window and climbed in.

Winry ran into her closet and changed into her nightgown. She released her hair and smoothed it out. Something hard fell on her head as she made a mess to hide her boyish clothes. She picked it up from the floor and saw that it was the golden medallion Edward had on when she first met him.

_I wonder what it feels like to be an alchemist pirate..._ She cleared the dust off the medallion and inspected it. Behind the medallion she saw the engraved words 'Never Forget 3/October'. She always wanted to ask him what did he meant by that. What was so special about that day?

Curiosity got the best of her as she placed the medallion on. She walked over to a mirror and stared at her reflection with the medallion around her neck.

"Winry, are you all right?" Urey knocked on her door.

Winry rushed to fetch her coat to cover her. She hid the medallion in between her breasts.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes, yes." She nervously said.

Her father walked in with two maids behind him. "Still in bed at the hour?" He chuckled.

The maids left his side and opened the curtains to let the sunlight in. They opened them wide to let frags air in as well.

"It's such a beautiful day." He walked over to her. "I have a gift for you."

A third maid walked in with a box.

Urey opened it revealing a beautiful long gown.

Winry gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She took it out of the box to get a better look at it. "May I ask what the occasion is?" She smirked and looked at him.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He chuckled.

Winry went into her walk-in closet with her maids to help dress her.

"Actually..." Urey stared out from her window. "I had hoped that you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" She asked from her closet.

"Captain Norington's promotion ceremony."

Winry popped her head out of the closet. "I knew it!"

"Commodore Norington." He proudly stated. "As he is about to become. Fine gentleman, don't you think?"

Winry gasped as the strings to her new corset where being tied. She could barely breath as they tightened it around her. She gave a loud gasp.

"Winry? How is it coming?"

"I-It's difficult to say."

"I've been told it's the latest fashion in Amestris."

"Well, women in Amestris must have learned not to breath..."

A butler entered the room and bowed. "Milord, you have a visitor."

Edward stared at the amazing and expensive decorations of the receiving room of the mansion.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" A young man asked behind him in a chair.

Edward tired to him. "Are you sure you're ok to work?"

"I've been in rehabilitation for a year and a half now. I need to go back to work." He firmly said. "Plus, I have a lot of confidence in the mechanic that have me these auto mail legs."

Edward gave a small smile. "Just don't stress yourself."

"Don't worry about it. And thank you for escorting me."

"No problem. That old man was going to kick me out of his place anyway."

"Ah, Mr. Elric, always good to see you." Urey's voice echoed as he went downstairs to shake hands with Edward. "And Thomas you look well." He shook the young man's hand.

"I'm ready to serve you again, sir."

Urey smiled at his servants devotion before turning back to Edward. "It has been long since I heard you were in town. Did you just arrived?"

"Yes I did, sir. But, I'm about to head out again soon."

"Again?"

"Yes. I have to find my little brother so that we could work hard on finding a way to help his condition."

They both heard footsteps by the stairs and turned their sight to see Winry walk down wearing her amazing gown and with her hair neatly brushed and curled.

"Oh my, Winry, you look so beautiful." Urey admired his daughter.

Winry noticed Edward and smiled. "Ed, so good to see you." She walked faster down the stairs while Edward never took his eyes off her. "I had a dream about you last night." She boldly said.

"About me?"

"Winry, that is entirely improper of you." Her father said.

"About the day we meet, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Rockbell."

"Ed, how many times must I ask you to call me Winry?"

"At least once more, Miss Rockbell. As always."

"You see. At least the boy has a sense of propriety." Urey scolded his daughter. "Now, we really must be going. I'll have someone send Thomas to his room." He said before walking out of his mansion and over to his coach.

"Good day, Mr. Elric." Winry said with an angry look on her face before following her father.

Edward mentally groaned. He always finds a way to irritate her. "Good day..." He lowered his voice. "Winry..." He watched them leave with a distant look in his eyes.

* * *

A man wearing a brown dirty coat over long black pants and a white button-up shirt, a lack hat and black boots stood proudly on the foremast. The strong wind blew through his mid ear-length, midnight-black hair.

He stared at the port he was nearing with anxious onyx eyes.

He felt the boat he was standing on sinking and looked down. He jumped down and slashed himself with water. He found a bucket and began to throw some water out. He stopped when he saw three corpses hanging from a piece of wood in between two giant rocks.

Once of the corpses had a sign that said 'Pirates Ye Be Warned'.

The man removed his hat and saluted his fellow fallen pirates as he passed them by.

People stared at him in confusion and wonder as he arrived the port with more than half of his boat under water but he stood on the tip of the foremast as it still moved forward.

With his head held high, he reached the dock and stepped on it and ignored the sunken boat.

"Hold up there, you!" A man with a book and a feather pen called him.

The pirate turned around and walked over to the man.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat on the dock."

The pirate raised an eyebrow and stared at the sunken boat.

"And I shall need to know your name."

"What do you say to three shillings..." The pirate placed three shillings from his pocket on the man's open book. "And we forget the name." He grinned slightly

The man looked back and forth from the shillings to him. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." He closed his book and walked on.

The pirate grinned before he walked away as well. He found a bag of shillings where the man was keeping them on his way and took it.

* * *

Winry watched as her father handed Norington a sword during his promotion ceremony, but she wasn't really paying attention. She found it harder and harder to breath with this corset and this heat. She fanned herself to make air get into her lungs.

"When will uh is be over already?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

The pirate walked down the dock to a private part and headed straight towards a navy ship. He was suddenly stopped by two soldiers with riffles.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." The skinny one with a pony tail said.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately." He meant to walk by them but they stopped him again. "Apparently, there is some important event going on at the fort, eh? Tell me, why are two great gentlemen such as yourselves have not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure these docks don't have any civilians."

"It's a fine goal to be sure." He tried to walk by them again, but they stopped him again. "But it seems to me that a ship like that," He pointed to a distant ship by another dock. "makes this one look kind of lame."

"The Dautless is the power in these waters sure enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor on speed." They glanced at both ships.

The pirate placed a finger on his chin. "I've heard of one. Suppose to be very fast, nay uncatchable... The Black Pearl."

The fatter and bold solider laughed. "There's no _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor."

"The Black Perl is a real ship." The other one said seriously.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, there is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't see it."

"Yes I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails that'd crewed by the dammed and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" He stared into the eyes of the other spider waiting for his answer.

"No..."

"No." He said firmly.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh, a ship is crewed by the dammed and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

The pirate took this as his chance to sneak by them.

"No..."

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor."

They turned their eyes to where the pirate was in front of them, but he was not there. They saw him behind them on the mass of ship they were suppose to protect.

"Hey! You!"

They ran towards him and pointed their riffles at him.

"Get away from there!"

"You do not have permission to be aboard there, mate!"

"I'm sorry, it's just it's a pretty boat." He laid his hands on the mass. "Ship." he corrected himself.

They kept their riffles pointed at him.

"What's your name?"

"Smith, Smithy."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith." One of them lowered his riffle.

"And no lies!" The other one kept it raised.

"Well then, I confess." He walked over to them. "It is my intention to steal one of your ships, pick up a crew, torture you, do a race, pitch, plunder and drink 'till morning."

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth..."

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us!"

"Unless of course he knew you would t believe the truth even if he told it to you."

One of them smiled and was about to say something, but got confused and didn't know what to say next.

* * *

"May I have a moment?"

Norington asked Winry with a confident aura around him.

Winry nodded and followed him to the edge of the fort where no one else was. She kept fanning herself trying to get some air, but failed. She felt dizzy and light-headed with each step she took. She leaned against a wall and fanned herself harder.

"You look lovely, Winry." He complemented her as he stared at her.

Winry just faked a smile and nodded.

"I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind..." Norington stared out to the sea as he took a step forward. "This promotion made me realize that I have a goal in which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman." He turned around to her.

Winry was looking at him, but only hearing every other word he was saying.

"You have become a fine woman, Winry." He honestly said.

"I-I can't breath." She gaped for air.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." He turned around and didn't notice that she fell unconscious and down towards the waters.

The pirate was conversing with the soldiers until he heard a loud splash nearby them.

Norington turned around and didn't see Winry. "Winry?" He looked down and saw her body hit the waters. "Winry!" He began to remove his coat to jump but a solider stopped him.

"The rocks, sir! It's a miracle she didn't hit them!"

The pirate neared the edge of the ship. "Will you be saving her, then?" He asked them.

"I can't swim!"

"Me neither!"

"Pride of the Fürher's navy you are." He sarcastically said before shoving his hat, satchel and riffle to them. "Do not lose these." He ordered before he jumped in.

The medallion around Winry's neck pulsed sending a large unseen pulsive wave around the water.

The pirate swam to her, wrapped his arms around her and swam them up. He tried to swim them to shore, but her gown was dragging them down. He went underwater to remove it until she was in her corset and undergarments.

Navy men rushed to the docks with Norington and Urey in the lead.

When the pirate reached the dock, the solider she was conversing with helped them up.

"She's not breathing!" One nervously checked her pulse.

"Move!" The pirate grabbed a dagger from under his pants and cut the corset off.

Winry's eyes shot open and she coughed up water as she took gasps of air.

One of the spiders caught the broken corset.

"Never would have thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." He noticed the medallion and grabbed it without taking it off her. "Where did you get that?" He stared at it in confusion. _Why would this woman have this?_

Norington arrived to the scene with navy men. He pointed his sword at the pirate along with the others. "On your feet." He commanded.

The pirate looked up and saw a serious and threading crowd. He slowly rose up.

"Winry!" Urey rushed to his daughter and helped her up. He wrapped his coat around her to cover her.

"I'm fine, father."

Urey looked at the torn corset and scowled. "Shoot him." He ordered to shoot the pirate.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to murder my rescuer?"

Commodore hesitated but nodded his head for his mean to death their swords along with him.

The pirate showed his gratitude to Winry silently.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norington extended his hand.

The pirate hesitated before taking his hand.

Norington grabbed his hand and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a branded 'P' on his writs. "Had a brash meeting with the East Indian Trading Company, didn't we, pirate?"

The pirate cringed. _So close!_

"Hang him!" Urey commanded.

"Keep your guns on him, men, and don't lower your guards!"

The men pointed their riffles at the pirate.

Norington removed the pirates gloves and saw a transmutation circle tattooed. He took a deep breath. He had heard of this time of transmutation circle with a salamander on the bottom. "Well, well. An alchemist pirate. Roy Mustang, isn't it?" He released his hand.

"_Captain_ Roy Mustang, if you please, sir?"

"I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market."

"He said to come and steal one." The spider from before said beside Roy.

"Told you he was telling the truth! These are his, sir." The other one handed Norington Roy's belongings.

Norington inspected them. "No additional shot, now powder." He grabbed a gun and then let it fall to the hands of the solider. He grabbed a compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." He took a peek at his sword. "And I half expected it to made out of wood." He said sarcastically. "You are without the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me."

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
